callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M8A1
The M8A1 (originally named XM8http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/namechange1.jpg ) is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It appears to be the main weapon of many allies found in-game, including Harper. Multiplayer The M8A1 is the eighth assault rifle in the category, and is unlocked at level 49. It is a four round burst weapon, with moderately low recoil. The bursts make this an effective weapon at any range, but it is most potent in mid-range engagements. The M8A1 can kill with just three rounds at close range, however at long range five shots are required to kill, meaning at least two bursts. The iron sights are moderately clear and can be used effectively by experienced players, but to use the M8A1's ranged capabilities, an optical attachment, such as the Reflex Sight or the Target Finder is recommended. Select Fire can turn M8A1 into a solid fully automatic assault rifle. Due to its high rate of fire and good damage, it can be effective in closer engagements over the burst-fire, and at longer distances, the player may switch to burst-fire for more accurate (and less ammo-consuming) fire. Zombies The M8A1 is available in all Zombies modes for 950 points in the mystery box. It retains its four-round burst fire mode from multiplayer. Double Tap II can be very useful with this gun, as its four round bursts start off somewhat weak, making it difficult to kill zombies quickly. It can be very good for making points in the right hands, and is suitable for shooting zombie hordes. Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Micro Aerator. This gun is the kingpin of headshots, as its four round bursts can eliminate zombies with ease until as late as round 24, when double tapped. It also holds a large ammo capacity, making it one of the more worthwhile box weapons to upgrade. Also of note, it's hipfire accuracy is increased dramatically, increasing it's CQC effectiveness. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times like other weapons, but each one costs 2000 points and it only replaces the attachment. The attachments include a Reflex Sight, EOTech sight, Target Finder, MMS and the Grenade Launcher. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery M8A1 BOII.png|The M8A1 in first person view. M8A1 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. M8A1 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M8A1. M8A1 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the M8A1 with an ACOG Scope attached. United States Secret Service BOII.jpg|A soldier holding the M8A1. Harper BOII.jpg|Harper wielding the M8A1. BOII zombies M8A1.png|The M8A1 in Zombies mode. Evacuate Obama BOII.png|The M8A1 with Hybrid Optic. Trivia *The M8A1 is the first weapon in the series to fire four round bursts. *In the early stages of Black Ops II, the M8A1 used to have a 36-round magazine in multiplayer[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUwoTekYHYU BO2 Multiplayer : M8A1 Assault Rifle Preview - YouTube], retrieved February 16th, 2013 (and consequently 48 with the Extended Clip attachment), though it was reduced to 32 in the final version (42 w/ Extended Clip). *When Kryptek: Typhon camouflage is applied to the M8A1, it will act as an overlay, retaining the original colors but adding the scaly pattern over them, whereas with other weapons, the original colors are changed to black. *'HKH M8A1 MK II' is written on the left side of the M8A1. This is most easily seen when prone moving forward. *It could possibly be a sucessor of the M4A1 *The M8A1, originally had a lot more visible recoil. This can be seen in the Multiplayer Trailer. Also to note that this is also unchanged in Zombies. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons